Day Care Romance
by Jess-a-ma-jig
Summary: Modern day AU. SasoXDei. Sasori works at a day care center as a cook. Deidara arrives as a new carer. You get the rest. Possible lemon in future. Rated for language in near future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Dude looks like a Lady

Chapter 1: Dude looks like a lady

Sasori was late. Oh, how he hated being late. Yet he couldn't help but wake up late. 8:30 Am. He was meant to be at work by now. He jumped up and hurriedly got dressed. When he looked in the mirror he sighed.

"This is going to be a long day."

When he finally got to work it was 9:30am. He was going to be destroyed by Konan, his boss.

"YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LATE YOU ARE?" Speak of the devil. Konan paper cut bitch slapped Sasori and he fell to the ground in pain. He couldn't complain but he could growl at the girls behind him that were laughing. To bad he was in too much pain to speak.

"GET UP AND GO GET THE LITTLIES THEIR SNACKS! AND GET INTO UNIFORM!" Sasori got up groaning. Her bitch slaps really hurt. He grabbed his apron and entered the kitchen.

Today was the day the new carer came. She was going to introduce herself to the kitchen staff at the end of the day.

I hope she's hot.

The end of the day came quick and the staff gathered in the kitchen as we waited for the new girl. The door clicked and Deidara entered. I was amazed by her beauty. The long blonde hair, the part ponytail, the bright blue eyes. It was just gorgeous.

"Hi everyone, I'm Deidara, un. The newbie as I've heard some of you call me." Deidara looked at Mia and Xia, two twin girls Sasori worked with in the kitchen. They giggled.

"He's so cute." Mia whispered to Xia, but Sasori heard.

_Wait did she say he?_

Sasori shuffled over to them.

"Did you say 'he'?" Sasori whispered. They giggled and nodded.

"What you thought he was a she?" Xia giggled back. Sasori just stood there wide eyed.

_Wait I think this guy is cute? This _guy_? Doesn't that...? No! I can't be...gay, could I? Hm, well he is REALLY cute, but even if it is true, he's probably straight._

As Sasori thought, he didn't notice he missed everything Deidara said.

Everyone started to leave and Sasori was left standing. Deidara was standing at the door holding it open for everyone. Deidara glanced at Sasori and Sasori snapped to reality. He walked to the door.

"Thanks," he said as he walked through the door, "I hope you like it here. The kids they're nice, aren't they?" Sasori tried to start a conversation with Deidara. Deidara followed Sasori out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, they're nice, un. Full of energy, but nice. I swear it'll be tiring trying to take care of them, un." Sasori was glad Deidara would talk to him.

"Heh, yeah. I'm Sasori by the way. I do the cooking in the kitchen." Deidara was smiling humbly at Sasori. Sasori thought there was something else in Deidara's expression but decided it was nothing.

"Nice to meet you, Sasori, un. You must be the one Itachi told me about, un. He said you were the nice one. I think I'm going to like it here, un. Everyone's so friendly."

They walked about the centre to show Deidara around, though Sasori couldn't help but to think about how he wanted to just grab Deidara and kiss the life out of him. Sasori knew that was wrong but he could help himself from thinking.

"This is Itachi's kindy room," Sasori introduced. To his surprise, Itachi was still in his classroom. He seemed sad. Sasori tapped Deidara on the shoulder and motioned for them to go in. He walked up to Itachi with Deidara by his side.

"Are you ok, Itachi?" Sasori asked. A stupid question on his part when he noticed the black eye, the broken finger and all the bruises."Uh, forget I asked. Clearly you're not."

"Huh, oh no. This was just an accident." Itachi answered. Sasori sighed. Itachi was openly gay and he had been beaten badly about it ever since.

_I wonder what it was this time. The necklace or the pink streaks in his hair?_

Sasori turned to get the first-aid kit, which had taken permanent residence in Itachi's classroom. He bandaged up Itachi's finger and put an icepack on his eye, to slow down the swelling.

"So, Itachi, you've met Deidara haven't you?" Sasori asked. Itachi smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I have," Itachi answered. Sasori and Deidara stayed to talk with Itachi for awhile.

When Sasori was home, the only thing he could think about was Deidara. He fell onto his bed.

_What's wrong with me? I'm not allowed to love guys, I'm straight. I'm straight!_

"Ah, it's no use," Sasori sighed. He curled into a ball and fell asleep, dreaming about Deidara.


	2. Chapter 2: Different

Chapter 2: Different

The next day at the centre, Sasori was in the kitchen cooking, when a certain blonde came rushing in.

"Hey, I need someone to help me out, un. One of the kids bit me and yeah..." Deidara held up his extremely bloody finger. You could see the bite mark. The girls were all pushing and shoving to tend to Deidara's wound.

"Sasori, I thought you could help me, un. Seeing as though the way you patched up Itachi was with expertise," Deidara said, holding his finger and walking up to Sasori.

"Uh, sure," Sasori answered, "but, the first aid kit is in Itachi's room." Sasori grabbed Deidara's arm and led him to Itachi's room. Sasori didn't notice the smirk harboured on Deidara's face.

Sasori knocked on Itachi's door and was replied with a "come in". Sasori opened the door and walked up to Itachi. His students were playing peacefully together.

"We need to borrow the first aid kit for a sec," Sasori explained. Deidara held his still bleeding finger up for emphases.

"Of course. You know where it is Sasori," Itachi replied. Sasori walked quickly to the kit and took it. He returned to Deidara, who was chatting with Itachi, and left to bandage Deidara.

Sasori took Deidara to the teachers lounge and started to fix him up there. No one was in the lounge but them. Deidara sat on the couch and Sasori knelt in front of him. His finger was still bleeding.

_How hard did this kid bite?_

"So, a kid did this to you, huh?" Sasori asked. Deidara scratched his head with his free hand and smiled.

"Well, yes and no, un. She did bite me but she wouldn't let go so I sorta had to push her off my finger and, yeah, she took a chunk of my skin with her, un," Deidara explained. Sasori took Deidara's hand in his, so he could start bandaging, and he saw what Deidara meant. The kid did defiantly take a bit of skin from Deidara's finger, not much but enough for it to keep bleeding. Suddenly, Sasori felt something wet on his hand he was holding Deidara's hand with, but he just thought it was blood. Then it bit him. Sasori dropped Deidara's hand and stepped away.

"What was that?" he asked. Deidara held up his hand as if he wanted a high-five to show Sasori what had bit and licked him. Deidara seemed embraced and was hiding his face in his other hand. Sasori noticed something on Deidara's hand, it looked like lips. Then it poked its tongue out and Sasori's suspicions were confirmed.

_He has mouths on his palms. Well, this interesting, and totally turning me on. Wait no cut out that last part!_

Sasori walked up to Deidara and grabbed his hand to he could stare at the mouth more.

"Don't get to close, it'll lick you, un," Deidara warned. Sasori payed him no head but let go anyway. Sasori noticed how embraced Deidara was and he decided to show him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm different too," Sasori comforted. He pulled his finger off to show Deidara. Deidara just sat there staring wide eyed at the red head that pulled his finger off.

"I'm a human puppet. I made myself this way so I could be eternal," Sasori explained. He put his finger back on and grabbed the blonde's hand again. This time he didn't mind the licking and biting as he disinfected and bandaged Deidara's finger.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

Trouble

Sasori didn't want to go to work that day, he felt like something was going to happen today, but then a particular blonde popped into his head. What he wouldn't give to see him. Sasori pushed away all his worried thoughts and thought of the blonde.

_No, stop it Sasori! You don't love him! You don't! You're straight! Not gay!_

"Shut up! There's no way I can't be gay! I love Deidara!" Sasori stopped yelling at himself and covered his mouth. Did he really just say that? "No, I -I didn't say that. Oh but I did. No. Oh great now I'm siding with the liar inside of me. Then again, what if he's right? Wait he is me. So then ...I'm lying to myself?" Sasori let out a frustrated growl. Then remembered he had to go to work. He looked at the clock.

_9:00 am. Damn it, I'm late! Guess I better get running. _

He grabbed his lunch and ran.

When Sasori got to work, he was prepared for the paper cut bitch slap, but his female co-workers, Mia and Xia, stopped the raging Konan.

_Why did they help me?_

Sasori was intrigued by their behaviour and so decided to question them, but, before he got a chance, Deidara and Itachi walked in.

"Sasori, we were wondering if you'd like to have lunch with us." Itachi asked. Sasori was surprised but he agreed nonetheless.

The boys went to the back of the day-care, where they ate in peace from the screaming and yelling of children. They sat at a broken down table and pulled out their lunches. Deidara looked at his face and grimaced, it was mixed rice, his least favourite food. Sasori looked at his food, why he had packed food he didn't know, he decided that perhaps Deidara would like it better than what he had.

"You can have my bakudan if you want. I'm not going to eat it," Sasori offered. Deidara's head snapped up to the sound of his favourite food. (I looked it up. It actually is his fave, same with his least fave food.)

"Are you sure you're not going to eat it, un?" Deidara asked, wide eyed. Sasori nodded.

"Yeah, I don't eat." Itachi looked up and nodded with his mouth full of food. He swallowed it all and said, "It's true. He doesn't eat." Deidara nodded and took Sasori's food. At that moment, the door creaked open and Kisame entered. He walked up behind Itachi and covered the Uchiha's eyes.

"Guess who?" he spoke in a childish voice.

"Kisame, I know it's you. You're the only person at this place that smells like the ocean," Itachi answered with a smile. Kisame made a childish frown.

"No, Itachi. You're meant to guess," Kisame whined. The boys all laughed, except for Kisame. Itachi grabbed Kisame's long sleeved shirt and pulled him around so that Itachi could kiss him. Sasori looked away and Deidara did also. Sasori's face seemed slightly disgusted, something Deidara picked up on.

"What's wrong with you," Deidara asked angrily.

"Nothing," Sasori answered.

"Got a problem with two gay people kissing? Well, do you!" Deidara growled. Itachi and Kisame stopped kissing to look at the arguing pair.

"No."

"That's not what it seems like. Just 'cause they're different doesn't give you the right to give that look." Deidara stood.

"What look?" Sasori was starting to feel very threatened.

_He's yelling at me. Why? Because he thinks I'm disguised by gay people? If that were true I'd be disguised with myself. How is that possible? _

Deidara left and Sasori felt sad. His first lunch with Deidara and they yell at each other. Sasori sighed and left. As he did he noticed wicked smile/smirks on Itachi and Kisame's faces.


	4. Chapter 4: Moron

Moron

_What was up with Itachi and Kisame? It's like they know something, or did something. What if they planned it? No, they couldn't have done that, right?_

Sasori knew he was reading into it too much but, Sasori couldn't help but think about the smirks Itachi and Kisame wore. He was sitting in the kitchen starring out at the kids playing in the yard. They climbed the climbing frame, slide down the slide, swung on the swings and chased each other playing chasey. It was like they didn't know how to think outside the square but then again, that's what life is like as a child. You don't have to see further than the horizon, you don't have to think hard about things until you grow older. Yes, when you get older, you must think of relationships and what's going on inside others minds. Still, Sasori stared out the window. Suddenly, the masked moron, known as Tobi, popped up in front of the window. It startled Sasori. Tobi was a teacher here, little did he know that, he thought he was a child and so Itachi always did Tobi's teaching for him.

"Hey there, Sasori! Tobi has a secret!" Tobi yelled at Sasori through the closed window. Sasori didn't want to yell so he just sat there. The idiot stood there for fifteen minutes waiting for Sasori to answer, which he didn't.

"Doesn't Sasori want to know Tobi's secret?" he asked through the closed window again. Sasori just shook his head. Tobi tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Why? Tobi wants to tell Sasori!" Sasori sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this. Sasori nodded, letting Tobi tell him his secret.

"Itachi and Kisame got Tobi a date with Deidara-sempai!" Tobi yelled. All the other people outside heard and laughed. Tobi turned around, wanting to know what they were laughing about.

"What is everyone laughing about?" he asked stupidly. Sasori felt sorry for the 4 year old acting man. Then a thought flew into his mind.

_He's going out with Deidara. I wanted to do that. How dare he! Wait, Itachi and Kisame set this up. Why? Does Deidara want this? What if Itachi and Kisame set them up because Deidara wanted them to?_

Sasori was over thinking again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Sasori knew what he had to do. He had to confront Itachi and Kisame. He stood and left into the hallway then stopped. He knew where he was going and who he was going to talk to first but...

_I can't do this. If I do anything Kisame might eat me! Ok, that's an exaggeration but STILL! Come on, Sasori! They took your Dei from you! Show them whose boss! Show them whose mfwic! Wait, mfwic? Oh yeah, from that show I was falling asleep to last night. I guess I picked up on some of it. Ah well, I'm mfwic! Mother fucker who's in charge! Yeah!_

Sasori didn't notice but, as he was talking with his inner self, he'd been walking to Itachi's classroom. When he was outside the door, he spoke, "yeah...I CAN'T DO THIS!" Sasori stood perfectly straight and walked off back down the hallway to where he started. The end of lunch bell rang and the children flooded the hallway. Then it happened. Deidara walked passed Sasori. They exchanged a glance, Deidara's angry and Sasori's sad. The blonde huffed and continued walking. Sasori had stopped, he didn't notice himself pause but he did. All of a sudden, his emotion crashed down on him and he ran off crying. Little did he know, Deidara was dying inside. Sasori ran to the mens' bathroom and cried there, he was lucky that no one was there and the adults and children get separate bathrooms.

_I've ruined everything! I don't even know how I ruined it but I did! This is horrible. I don't think I've ever cried this much in my entire life! There's an aching in my heart and I know why it's there. I need Deidara. It's not because I just want him, no, I need him. Damn you, Tobi. I wish I was in your position._


	5. Chapter 5: This Love

This Love

Sasori sat in the kitchen with a depressed look on his face. He was thinking about the beautiful blonde boy he would probably never have then he would fight with himself in deciding if he was gay or not. He was thinking so hard, he didn't realize Mia and Xia walk in front of him.

"Sasori, we decided you need to get out of here for a while," Mia declared. Sasori looked up at the girls.

"Not the whole day and you can't leave the centre but at least get out of the kitchen," Xia explained. Sasori knew to be wary of their friendly behavior. He stood up and left without taking his eyes off of the girly twins. He walked out into the playground when, suddenly, the man-child, Tobi, came running to the sandpit. Tears had filled his eyes and poured down his face. Sasori walked over to Tobi cautiously. Everyone was used to the buffoon crying over nothing but this seemed real.

"Tobi," Sasori called softly. Tobi jumped a little at the sound of Sasori's voice.

"O-oh, hi Sasori. I d-didn't see you there," Tobi sniffed. Sasori furrowed his eyebrows.

_This isn't right. Tobi doesn't cry like this._

"Are you ok?" Sasori asked the man. Tobi cried more and speedily hugged onto Sasori's shirt. The red head was surprised.

_Something is defiantly wrong._

Sasori hugged Tobi to his chest and rocked slightly.

"Tell me what happened," Sasori instructed. Tobi sniffled.

"O-ok, Tobi will tell Sasori," he sobbed, "Tobi was going to see Deidara-sempei but when Tobi asked Deidara-sempei if he liked Tobi, Deidara-sempei got mad at Tobi. He said Tobi is too childish and broke up with T-T-Tobi!" he explained. Sasori got upset.

_Why would deidara do that? Everyone knows tobi is unstable and that you have to say things carefully in front of him! That bitch!_

Sasori turned and left Tobi. He headed inside the centre down corridors and to the blonde's classroom. He stopped. He was going to slam the door open and yell at the blonde but he knew, from past experience with Itachi, that was embarrassing. He would open the door and ask politely for the blonde to come out so he could yell at him but that was no good either. Sasori turned and walked back outside.

_I'll deal with him at lunch._

By the time lunch came around, Sasori's anger had lessened but it was still there. The second he saw the blonde with Itachi and Fish Face, he snapped.

"Hey you!" he yelled at Deidara. The blonde turned and scowled.

"I don't know who you think you are, being mean to tobi but let's get things straight!" he growled. Deidara let out a low growl.

"You don't be mean to Tobi just like you don't mess with Itachi! If you wanted to break up with him you should have done it nicely! You hurt him real bad, jackass!"

"Why do you care how I treat him, un? Got a thing for him, hm?" Deidara retaliated. Sasori growled.

"No, I don't! I'm just looking out for him, for everyone! If one person turns on another staff here this whole place going to go up in flames!" Sasori replied. Deidara smirked.

"You say that yet you come up to me and start a riot, yeah. I have feelings too ya know! Not that you'd care. What was that you said about turning on each other, un?"

"Guys just stop this!" Itachi tried to stop them but they ignored the weasel.

"I do care about your feelings. I know you probably get teased and I'd stand up for you just like I am for Tobi. We're one big family and we need to look out for each other. They way you treated Tobi just wasn't right. He was crying."

"So, he always cries, un! I don't see the big deal, yeah!"

"No, you wouldn't, would you. You cause a few people around here pain and don't realize it. Why don't you just leave?!"

"Who, hm? Name a few and I might believe you, un!"

"Tobi!"

"A person, un. Wow, I'm soo sorry, hm. Ph, I-"

"And me!" Sasori yelled, interrupting the blonde. Deidara stood there with wide eyes.

"Care to explain that, Sasori?" Itachi prompted Sasori to continued. When the red head saw the weasel he swore that Itachi knew. He swallowed and looked at the blonde instantly losing any courage he had.

"Never mind," he replied and turned then began walking away.

"WAIT," Deidara called out to sasori. The puppet turned to see a worried face on the blonde.

"How am I hurting you, un?" Deidara asked. Sasroi looked down.

"By fighting me," he replied truthfully. Deidara looked hurt, he was about to say something but sasori wasn't done.

"I love you, Dei," he blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut. Deidara remained still. After a while Sasori opened his eyes, seeing as Deidara didn't reply. He gave the blonde one look then sighed and began leaving again. Then something he wasn't expecting happened, Deidara hugged Sasori with his chest to Sasori's back.

"I love you too, Danna," he whispered as if the words could kill. Sasori ran his hands along Deidara's arms and then held his hands, palm mouths kissing his palms. Sasori smiled.

_That was unexpected._


	6. Notice

**!Notice!**

Hey guys,

I'm so sorry for having not posted for this story in sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo long! I was trying to write a lemon but I just can't bring myself to doing it, I write less than one sentence per day. So instead I will try to find a different way to continue the story, I'm welcoming any ideas with open arms! Really sorry for the delay! Punish me in anyway you want! I'm also sorry for taking so long to update my other stories also. My only excuses are school, laziness and otakuism, seriously, I haven't been able to stop watching bleach! WHAT! OTAKUISM ISN'T A WORD?! Well it should be. Ok, I think I've wasted enough of your time. OH! Since this fic is almost done and I have like quite a few other stories just sitting in the notes app on my phone, I wanted to know which story I should started posting next. *Game show host voice* Your options are:

Save Me! – This fic is a Naruto highschool AU about a girl who's life really sucks and basically the school glee club, hosted by Temari, Tenten, Neji and Kankurō, helps to turn her life around along with a certain red head. (Some people in the club were forced to join by siblings HINT HINT!)

New Endings – This is an Akatsuki highschool AU! (Yes there is a difference between it being Naruto and it being Akatsuki!) Basically it's about half of the Akatsuki graduating from highschool and most of the couples breaking up then trying to get back together and essentially just live life!

A Forced Love – This fic is a normal Naruto fic! (FINALLY!) Neji and this girl from Iwa are being forced to marry and it's basically about them getting used to being married and eventually they fall in love. (I have concluded that this story takes a lot of chapters to just get to the wedding…Just warning you. So far they aren't even married yet XD)

These are your options. Chose wisely young padawan. Just either review your choice or you can PM me, either is fine. And don't worry, all these stories will be posted and I do have a ton of others that will be posted too at some point but the ones not mentioned don't have enough chapters and the only reason that I'm asking which one to post next is so that I can get right on it. That last sentence probably doesn't make much sense, does it? NOT THE POINT! I'm gonna stop rambling now. I will start writing the next chapter to this story pronto and it will most likely be the last.

Thanks for reading, Jess-A-Ma-Jig

P.S. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE read my other stories! AND DON'T BE SCARED TO REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS! *Is dragged away from the computer by Gaara*


End file.
